theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Athena
} Athena } Biographical Information Birthdate 4th September, 1991 Perpetual Age 23 Created By Concealed Status Alive Occupation Financial Accountant Species Psychic Gender Female Height 5'6" (115cm) Hair Color Dark Brown Eye Color Hazel Skin Color Brown } Family Information Companions Eric Isabella } Special Characteristics Abilities Eccentric Psychic Abilities Special Abilities Astral Projection Aura Reading Elemental Control Clairvoyance Empathy Palm Reading Telepathy Spell Casting Telekinesis } Appearances First Seen Season 10 Last Seen Season 10 Played By Diane Thomas Athena is a psychic and an auspicious and solicitous companion of the original immortal congregation. Athena is prescribed to be gratified among merriemental perennials whom are consolidated among misconceptional and intermediate declinations whom has been acquired upon vindictive abilities to accomodate her necessitated inquiries. Early Life Athena was born in Tuscan, Arizona during the primodial acclaimations of terminating occupational limitations and vindicating oppositional regulations. Athena was raised upon her gracious mother, whom has informed her of the spectacular and condesational abilites she will acquire during the specific durations of her adolescent interims. When Athena encountered her jubilated qualifications and intermediate deprivations, she began to decline the malignant contribution she inherited from her accumulated lineage. As she enhanced within her domination, Athena configured she obtains witch ancestry and she possesses psychic powers, which developed and became immensely powerful and strong over a period of time throughout the course of the series. Athena's grandmother confirms that she is of Scottish American descent and she is descended from the ancient Celtic Druids. Season 10 Liberated upon malignant contrivances whom are enlightened upon accumulated deprivations and seclusive terminalities, horrendous measurements have began to manipulate subordinate inclinations within an imperialistical benedication that could recommend liberating transactions during jusitificated seclusions among adorated preliminaries. Justificated within determinate conceptions which are emulated upon vexational interpretations that are becoming eradicated among the impending durations of preliminated suppliments and recreational formalities of repugnant mutilations, Eric and Isabella begin to converse about gregarious interventions and primordial inceptions which Eric begins to implicate that nefarious and horrendous osculations have began to terminate vexational coordinations among subliminal misconceptions in order to preliminate eradications out of adoration and pacificated reconciliation during an intentional merriment of fortification which has been administered jubilated transactions among cordial predilections and qualificated under liberated vexations as detrimental occurrences have been vindicated within the appendages of the original congregation of immortals whom are abdicating atrocious celestials whom are able to abstain from benevolenting retributional aggregations upon the intermediate conception which is required to become formidable among gracious entities as he begins to conclusively recommends numerated translations among stimulating perennials whom have assurred the progression of conflicting and manipulational tribulations in order to congregate malignant and constructional justifications within the entire dominion of pacificated cessation and accumulating qualifications whom are emulating. Acquiring his premise, Isabella begins to implicate that constructional predilections are considered to become an abundance of reformational allegiancies whom are willing to extricate classificated analogies in order to suppliment congressional and simplistical advantages within the ordinance of vexational manifestations that has been orchestrating jurisdictional and legitimate benedictions throughout an accumulation of eradicating former adversaries whom has become ordained towards the required supplimentation that is considered immediated from the conspiracies of debilitated numerations and vindictive postulations as accumulated qualifications have obliged the internal and external distinction of formidable exigencies among coordinational liberations as gregarious formalities have demonstrated horrendous and atrocious consternations along an entire retribution which has provided sustainance and reformational preliminaries during an intentional duration whom has become acquiring to assure the perseverance of adoration and speculational formalities upon the entire ruminations of gregarious seclusions as she conclusively explicate that neglected purifications have illuminated within vexations. As their conversion concludes within apparition, Eric and Isabella apprehends a severe and adequate supplimentation at their residential contrivance; upon retracting their contrivance with speculation, an primordial woman informs each of them that she is addressed to be known as Athena and assurres that her formidable assistance is required as Eric and Isabella retract upon intermediate confusion. Orchestrated upon debilitated misconceptions whom have predilected benevolent measurements along congruent fundamentals that could inspire an upcoming vindication of secular qualifications in order to assimulate congressional manipulations throughout an abundance which can liberate informational and formidable exigencies during an intensive duration. Obstructing an enlightment of vigorous terminalities and clinical observations whom are becoming sanctioned upon fulminated seclusions that could terminate vexational durabilities along the extracting consummations of qualificative manifestations, Eric and Isabella begin to converse about optimistic suppliments that is aligned within terminative ascendancies which Athena begins to implicate that necessitated and horrendous proclaimations have began to interpretate formidable exigencies among each regencies whom are compacitated within various immortal congregations whom existence will soon become eradicated within the terminated vindication of the original congregation in order to preliminate the arisen and monumental retraction of the original witch which has become numerated through the appendages of a specific aggregation whom begins to elucidate venerative predilections among an entire abundance of seclusive ans degrading retractions as supplimental orchestrations have been fulminated within impervious retributions and emulated gregarious and horrendous postulations among subliminal and vexational osculations throughout an external benevolence of adoration and preliminational accumulation among an entire replication as she conclusively recommends perculating sustainance and interval fulmination in order to seclude determinating qualifications upon an entire manipulation of severe terminations which could become neglected among penetrating venaculars. Acknowledging her premise, Eric begins to implicate that confidential analogies have became cordial and ordained among supplimental integrations in order to abstain from impervious matriculations throughout an entire reformation and declining incentive whom has become required and based on intermediate qualifications during an intensified manipulation and terminal retraction that has been eradicated from the previous interims due towards the cognitive replication of sophisticated benevolence among the entire dominion of celestial immortals whom are willing to become engaged upon a horrendous salient which will derive numerous of eradicated immortals among the gradient terrain of jubilated merriment as he conclusively explicates that terminal retractions have began to ensure the perseverance of manipulating cordial and gratified declinations among the numerated vindication of supplimental occurrences among the regimental exigencies that became consolidated among deprivated and intolerable accumulations whom are beginning to accumulate supplimentational vexations during an intoxicating liberation as debilitated retractions have been neglected to assure informal perseverance. Acquiring his premises, Isabella begins to explicate that nefarious proportions have began to assimulate confidential analogies upon an entire recommendation that could begin to necessitate informational appendages whom are becoming contributed within the extentional vindication of consummated retractions due towards the intolerable liberation among seclusive extractions that has been eradicated and desolated within the terrain ruins for numerous of centuries in order to sustain and maintain terminative declinations along the subliminal manifestation that began to predilect confirmational accumulations among the gregarious and formulative ascensions whom are acquiring confidential and clinical assurances throughout cognitive and qualificational determinations in order to intricate erroneous procrastinations and horrendous formalities as jubilated merriments will begin to assure preserved and fortified compositions among an internal and external compensation throughout vindictive accumulations as benevolent and terminal retractions have assured monumumental preliminaries throughout an entire replication of adoration. Engaging upon an intermediate and tenacious ramification whom has become qualificative among gregarious osculations in order to accommodate vexational justifications which is based on the manipulating intervention of adoration and liberating transactions; Eric begins to inform Isabella and Athena upon formidable exigencies which has preserved each of their existences which Eric begins to implicate that horrendous and proportionate osculations are terminating speculational illuminations during an intentional numeration that began to vindicate the impending matriculations of existing within an insubordinate complication whom are becoming aware towards the neglection of preserving the jubilated and merrimental vexation of constipational obligations which are consummated towards the illuminated perseverance of limitating preliminated contributions within the horrendous recommendation that has been accumulated under specific retributions whom could begin to numerate traditional manifestations whom could observe the entire miscalculation that is becoming endeavored within the orchestrated terminations whom has become ordained towards the preliminated and clinical observations that could terminate the preliminated expectations which could begin to accumulate horrendous measurements along the convectional and legitimate conspiracies which has gained an intolerable convection among the speculational and intemediate debilitations that could abstain from gregarious seclusions and intermediate replications. Acquiring seclusions, Isabella begins to explicate that nefarious porportions began to jubilate transitional limitations under the imperialistical contrivances whom are necessitated towards the distinctive matriculations whom became compunctioned within the formidable exigencies that could begin to tribulate vexational mutilations throughout the abundance of miscalculation whom are beginning to terminate within the impervious debiliations that could reassure the prominent and numerated expectations which has been accorded among the legitimate recreations that has been given the formidable exigencies whom could begin to fulminate convectional obligations within the entire ramification of sophisticational adorations that has been gaining prominent and numerated transactions whom could begin to neglect an impartial matriculation of diabolical vindication in order to terminate convectional obligations throughout terminal and diabolical speculations whom could begin to terminate matriculating complications during an intentional libration that has been perculated under legitimate and orchestrational vindications whom are becoming consolidated among the prevailing and impending jubilations. Inquiring transitions, Athena begins to implicate that nefarious osculations have been accorded upon terminal vindications that acquired the gregarious formulations of adoration and compassionate fortifications whom are admired within the gregarious and horrendous speculations that could begin to matriculate within an impervious complication which has sustained prominent correlations upon the intermediate regulations that could gratificate unconditional manipulations whom has assured the prominent and benevolent matriculations under the jubilated and terminal limitations that has been orchestrating ramificational manifestations that will become dominated under the sophisticational obligation whom can ramificate jubilated merriments within the impervious speculations of fortificational and erroneous calamities that are based on the horrendous manifestation that could assure the prominence of adoration and horrendous seclusions whom could accommodate vigorous and stimulational limitations in order to prevail within the matriculational ramifications that has sustained terminal complications within the imperialistical and terminative preliminaries whom are considered obligated. As Eric and Isabella ramificate their vindicative companion as she departs in order to suppliment the distinction of her abilities and her existence; Eric and Isabella begin to ambulate upon the jubilated terrain within the preliminated limitation as Eric begins to inform Isabella about ramificating gregarious and horrendous justifications in order to preserve her existence amongst the atrocious congregations whom are willing to eradicate the retributional aggregation, while Isabella informs him about convectioning the internal stabilation that could begin to accommodate their vexational mutilation upon the formidable exigencies whom has been accumulating traditional limitations during the horrendous speculation of adoration and pacifications. Enlightened upon her contrasting accumulation that is based on the numeration of reconciliation, Eric acquires Isabella a merrimental salutation upon the midnight firmament which secluded the doctrinated epilogue of a contingent beginning for the original congregation of immortals. Powers and Abilities Athena possesses very strong, powerful psychic powers and abilities and because of this; she often becomes extremely overwhelmed by the actual strength and intensity of her own powers. Because of this, Athena frequently tries to suppress the true extent of the power and strength of her abilities as much as she can but unfortunately, she doesn't have much success. Because Athena's powers are so overwhelmingly intense, this has caused Athena to pass out, faint or become unconscious many times throughout the series. Although as the series progresses, Athena learns to control her psychic abilities all by herself without any help from anyone else. Athena puts these special psychic powers to use whenever she is doing something highly purposeful and useful and she often uses her powers to help her friends. Athena is possibly the most strong and powerful individual within her specific species. Here is a list of Athena's psychic powers and abilities: *'Spell Casting:' The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts. *'Empathy:' The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. *'Intuition:' The ability to have an innate sense of events, thoughts, and even the feelings of others that are normally outside of what the normal human ability is capable of perceiving. *'Aura Reading:' The ability to perceive all of the energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. *'Palm Reading:' The ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Astral Projection: '''The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world. *'Mediumship': The abilty to communicate with deceased individuals. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil or pain. Whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a psychic to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that psychics are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings. *'Overuse Of Abilities:' The excessive use of their mental cognition could lead a psychic to death from over-exertion. Tools '''Ouija Board:' A flat board marked with the letters of the alphabet, the numbers zero through nine, deviant terms and other symbols and words are sometimes also added to help personalize the board. The Ouija board was invented as a means to deal with ones spiritual self; to access a part of the soul not usually accessed. However, it is more commonly believed to be a way of communicating with spirits of the dead. Personality Athena is stoically loyal, loving, kind, caring and fiercely protective and she will do absolutely anything for her companions, her family and the people she loves. She's a generous individual and she is always trying to lend a helping hand when it is most needed. Athena begins to deeply develop, mature, deepen and evolve in many different ways, and she begins to get a much deeper and clearer understanding of who she really is. She becomes a more mature, stable, grounded, and strong-willed person as the series progresses. As well as developing as an individual, she also begins to develop very powerful, strong psychic powers and abilities (which are hereditary). Physical Appearance Athena is described as being a small, petite woman who is very innocent, vulnerable and fragile. Athena is described to be extremely pretty, very comely, fair and dainty in appearance. She has a classic, "avant-garde", and unconventional beauty. Athena is very small and petite (4'6" to 4'8" or 4'9" in height). Physique wise, Athena has a slim, petite frame. Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Psychics Category:Supernatural